Dragonfly
by PensiveAbyss
Summary: 129 is one of the first clones that Cadmus experimented with. Dr.C at the labs helps her to escape, twice, at the cost of Dr.C life. Luckily for 129, Dr.C was a friend to Batman. Phoebe becomes Dragonfly a new hero for the team. Robin/Richard G./OC Sorry this summary was the best I could come up with. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**To: Readers**

This is my first story on FanFiction and I would appreciate reviews. Keep in mind that these reviews are by others so if you have any dislike or have a question PM me. I also ask that you don't swear or use any vulgar language.

Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters.

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

* * *

Dr. Crawford sneaked in to the under ground lab where they kept her, 129. The girl was an experiment. 129 had lived all her life in the labs without any question of her treatment till Dr. Crawford was hired.

Dr. Crawford was like all the other scientists at the Cadmus lab except for her strong resolve to get 129 out of the institute. Dr. Crawford was paid to make sure 129 was healthy and ready for combat in other words, a training specialist.

She took out the stolen ID card and scanned it into computer, and the steel door opened to the pale, 9-year-old girl sitting in the middle of the floor. She looked up when Dr. Crawford came in and stood up ready for the plan Crawford had told 129 days ago. The two slowly sneaked out into the world and the darkness of night.

* * *

**129 P.O.V.**

"What after now?" I asked as Dr. C speed up on the empty highway.

"No talking yet." I nodded in confusion but didn't question, Dr. C knew things like that. I looked out the window naming the objects I could and cataloging the others to ask Dr. C later. Crawford turned into one of the exits and parked into a 24-hour motel lot. She got out and motioned for me do the same.

"I'm going to get some food, I think you'll like. If I don't come back in 1 hour you are to go to this address." She said as she handed me a piece of paper.

"What's an address?" Crawford sighed and pointed to the paper

"Street name, Number of building." I nodded it was just like the system for the lab. Crawford left, and just as she said she was back within the hour. Crawford handed me the thin box and the gas container she was carrying and went up to another car and then motioned me over again. Dr. C broke in to an old-looking car then drove us back to the highway. "Try the food in the box. It's called pizza." I opened the box to find a circle of steaming bread, tomato sauce, and cheese.

"Where are the eating utensils?" Dr. C grabbed a piece of the pizza and put it in her mouth.

"You don't need them." I copied her motions and ate the pizza it was unlike everything at the lab.

We drove in silence, Dr. C wasn't much of a talker and I didn't have anything to say.

We drove non-stop for hours upon hours, until Dr. C pulled over.

"We 're walking on foot from here" Dr. C pulled out the water bottles she had gotten that morning.

"Dr. C?"

"We need to confuse the labs some how, besides I know somewhere we could hide for a while, and 129," I looked up at her, "call me Amanda." I nodded and took note as we walked in to the forest. "129," I looked up again . "We should think of a name for you."

"What do you mean?" Amanda sighed with exaggerated patience, "Hon, in the outside world we have names with letters which roll off the tongue such as Amanda. Hmmm, you know you remind me of a person I use to know named Phoebe and you can use my last name which is not Crawford it's Danford."

"You can change your name! How is anyone to know who you are!" This topic of names was confusing. I like my number name letters are to confusing.

"Well sort of, my name was never Amanda Crawford."

"Oh, so I do know who you are?" We went back and forth as Amanda slowly explained the concept of names and the humans behind them, till they came to an edge of a town. "Welcome Phoebe to Happy Harbor your new home." I was coming to hate that name, it was like Amanda had chosen who I was with just some letters.

"Where are we going now? I mean now that we are in town?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Sorry."

Amanda kept on walking not answering my question. I followed taking in the back alleyways trying to memorize the way back to the forest. We walked in to an apartment building and Amanda unlocked one of the many doors. "This, Phoebe, is where we live, your room is up the stairs and the second door to the right. My friend will be back here in a bit, his name is Lukas."

"Lukas." I repeated, Amanda nodded and went up the stairs and didn't come back. I followed her lead and went up the stairs to the room she had told me about. The walls were rust red and the floors wooden. In the far corner of the room was a small bed. Opposite of the bed there were two sliding doors. I opened them to find many clothes on hooks and shoes on the floor of the small like room. I closed the doors, went out of the room, and knocked on the door, which Amanda had entered.

"Yes Phoebe?" she answered

"What do I do now?" Amanda sighed tiredly.

"I don't know go take a shower or something." She went down the stairs and into what I presumed was the kitchen. I stayed up stairs and opened the last door in the hallway to find the shower Amanda was talking about. There was a toilet, shower, and cupboards underneath the sink where I found the towels, neatly folded. I looked in to the mirror. My face was gaunt making my light sliver eyes and my platinum blond hair pop out against my pallid colored face. I got in to the shower and washed up like Amanda had suggested.

After I was finished I ran to my room where I looked in the small room, which held all those clothes. I got dressed and nervously looked down the stairwell to see Amanda and a man talking in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry baby, I couldn't get her all back, but brainwashing is sometimes temporary and if normal life is ever day then maybe she'll remember and we'll have Phoebe back." Amanda said lightly touching the man's arm.

"I hope your right Amanda." the man said back as he hugged her. 'Why where they talking about me, or are they? I don't understand, brainwashing what is that?'

"I have to warn you Lukas, Phoebe isn't the same looking anymore, but she is still our Phoebe still deep down."

"I know that's what you keep telling me,Amanda and I know that it's true." Lukas said as he held Amanda in to his arms. They stayed like that for a while till Amanda pulled away.

"I'll go get her."

I ran into my assigned room as Amanda walked up the stairs to my door. "Phoebe," that name again? "Lukas is here come down and meet him!" her words choked on the last I opened the door and started to walk but Amanda stopped me and crouched down to my level. "My friend Lukas is here, Phoebe. I think you'll like him he's very nice. Come on let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs to the small table next to the kitchen. Lukas was already sitting with everything already set and served. Amanda sat across from Lukas leaving the middle seat for me. I stared at Lukas, he looked familiar like from a dream, I shook my head, I had never seen him before...right.After meeting Lukas I went to bed and promptly fell asleep. In the mornings I awoke and Amanda would train me in anything and everything she could from martial arts to what I would learn at school if I had gone. Meanwhile Lukas went to work at a garage down the road except on Saturdays, which was the time, we played board game after endless board game.

Amanda smiled at me and grabbed a take out menu of Lukas's favorite Chinese place. "I think we should surprise Lukas tonight what do you think Phoebe?" I hated that name, the Phoebe, Amanda had known was a little girl who was taken from Lukas by the labs and for some reason the name felt as if I was intruding on an unmentioned line. Of course I knew this line the Phoebe Amanda and Lukas knew was causality in an incident in a riot in the main lab 10 years ago. I hated that name it was like being an imposter on her life she couldn't live any more.

I nodded not really caring; she would order the food even if I screamed at her not too. Amanda grabbed the phone almost pushing the first digit in the phone number when a loud knock on the door sounded in the apartment. Amanda looked at me and I nodded going to my room. It was a system we developed. I was not supposed to be seen so when someone came a knocking, I went in to my room waiting for a signal to come out or run and push the emergency button, which Amanda given me. Its purpose was to bring me help, more of Amanda's friends. I waited calmly Lukas lost his key constantly. I waited for Lukas's voice to signal that everything was alright that it was only him. My heart pounded as I heard hushed whispers and the door close. I grabbed my bag and inched my hand towards the button. Three pairs of feet ascended the stairs and I opened my window not pressing the button just hoping, just pretending that nothing was wrong then the door burst open. Lukas and Amanda each held a pistol aimed straight at me. two-gun stationed at their heads where a agent stood. My eyes widened and despite every atom in my body was screaming for me to move, I stood still as if I was pinned up on wall in a display case.

* * *

Review if you want to know what happens next!

See ya,

PensiveAbyss


	2. Mount Justice

**To Readers:**

This is my first story on Fanfiction and I would appreciate reviews. Keep in mind that these reviews are read by others so if you have any dislike or have a question PM me. I also request that you don't swear or use any vulgar language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters.

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

**Thanks To:**

**piggythelaw**: Here is the update! (**:** Thank you for being my first reviewer!

**To the Guest reader**: Thank you also for reviewing. (**:** I think I will.

Amanda looked straight into my eyes then into Lukas's she smiled slightly as if to cheer up the moment. "Lukas, 129." My eyes widened as I realized what she was about to do. I pushed the button hidden behind my back in some vain hope that this wouldn't happen. "I'm sorry. I wish I could...I'm sorry." She turned and I shut my eyes tight as waves of reality hit me like pins. As three shots rang out. Then the hurried voices of people came to my ears and I bolted down the fire escape and kept on running. Repeatedly trying to get the last few minutes erased but I all I saw were their faces. The faces that had been the only ones to ever really care for me. I crashed into somebody and fell backwards I looked up to see another agent pointing a gun. All I saw was red. This agent was just like the one that killed Lukas and Amanda and how many more innocent people they were all the same threatening and murdering whomever they were told as long as the paychecks kept on coming. Now they threatened me like I had caused them some kind of horrible trouble. I scoffed disgusted.

"Why are you hesitating? Isn't your pay check high enough to shoot 13 year olds dead?" The agent froze, " Huh? Not going to shoot me? That's a ashamed you might be demoted." The agent made a choking noise and I kicked the gun into my hand and flipped back on to my feet then I aimed for his chest. "How does it feel?"

"P-p-please I have a family. Don't!"

"So did I." I said as I started to shake, " Go." I threw the gun to the side and the agent left running. I had almost become one of those...pawns without thought, another to manipulate. Once again I was disgusted but with myself. I ran out of the alley holding the button hoping that Amanda's friend had the sense to put a GPS tracker inside the device.

_Mount Justice_

_July 12_

(After the team KF, Robin, Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian, at the time, defeat Mister twister and before the mission Aqualad is assigned temporary leader for the team. Third P.O.V)

KF, Robin, Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian all sat in the living room waiting impatiently for a mission, trying desperately to avoid the boredom of yet another tour of the cave they all now knew by heart, or trying yet another batch of Megan's cookies even as delicious as they were.

"Report, You have a mission," said the monotone voice of Batman on the other side of the intercom. They all jumped up and ran to the briefing room excited, KF sped up and whooshed pass them only to trip and fall considerably close to Batman's boots. Batman stayed expressionless except for the raised eyebrow as Kid Flash straitens himself out. The team filed in. "Your mission today is to retrieve this girl Phoebe Danford," 129's picture showed up on the screen behind Batman. "You are to do this quickly. This as always is a covert mission"

"Why her?" Kid Flash asked, the team all looked at him as if to say 'because Batman said so,' "Not that I'm complaining." he said looking back at the picture that fit ¼ of the screen.

"The bio ship has the coordinates. Go." The team filed out to the bio ship and into the sky of Happy Harbor following the GPS trace coordinates.

"We can follow the coordinates from here on foot Aqualad said. Miss M nodded and landed the bioship in an empty parking lot where the girl who they were to retrieve stood almost expectantly. Her head was down, her almost platinum hair was free from her ponytail, and two unconscious bodies lay at her feet. She held her defensive stance as the five walked towards her.

(129 P.O.V)

I looked up to find five teenagers in strange costumes on the next building over.

Are they the help that Amanda had talked about? A shot ran out. I glanced behind me seeing around twenty Cadmus agents. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at the teens. I didn't have much choice, couple more darts whizzed by. So Cadmus wanted me alive?

"Come on!" The boy in the cape said grabbing my arm. I ran a to a materializing ship with the rest of the oddly dressed teens. I looked back to see the agents gaining up on us quickly hoping I wouldn't regret this I turned and climbed on board the Martian ship. A chair like the ship materialized. I sat in the chair and it strapped me into the seat. I tried to take it off but it was determined to keep me buckled to the chair. My eyes narrowed. "Who are you people?"

The teen in the yellow suit spoke first. "I'm KidFlash but you can call me KF for short," he extended his hand towards me and winked, I stared. What does he wish for me to do with his hand? Does he need something? "Err." He lowered his hand. "The green babe is Miss Martian," The girl who had green skin smiled and blushed, "That's Superboy" I looked to the boy in the black shirt he nodded to me, "Thats Aqualad," The blond Atlantian said hello, "And thats-." The boy cut him off in the black cape.

"I'm Robin." I nodded.

"We are Young Justice." Aqualad said.

"Oh." The name wasn't familiar from what I could remember I almost sighed but held it and watched the scenery go by for the rest of the short flight.

"Where are we?" I asked them as we got off from the Martian's ship into a hanger with few vehicles.

"Mount Justice," said a man with a bat insignia on his chest "debriefing on your mission can wait till tomorrow." I watched as the teens dispersed, some going into the odd tunnels and two down a hallway in the opposite direction. "Phoebe." He said as I started to follow Miss. M and Superboy. I stopped. That name.

"Don't call me someone I'm not." I snapped, "Who are you people anyway?"

"Friends."

"Of Amanda's?"

"Yes."

"What did she sign me up for? She always had another game to play."

"You are to help bring justice to the criminals of this world with this team."

"I'll do it then."

Batman nodded and got the feeling that it wasn't really up to me.

Blond lady in black came from the hallway and motioned me over.

"I'm Black Canary. I am the counselor and trainer here," she leaded me through hallway. "What alias name do you think you want?" We stopped at a door.

"I don't know." I dropped the bag on the chair in the room and came out of the room that was mine for now. Black Canary lead me to each room explaining the purpose of some and others passing all together. She ended the tour in the kitchen slash living room where Miss. M and Superboy were. Miss. M was cooking something while Superboy sat on the couch watching the news. I walked to the couch, plopped down, and took in Happy Harbor's news. They hadn't found Amanda and Lukas yet I felt an odd relief and went to try to help Miss. M with whatever she was cooking.

"Can I help in anyway Miss. Martian?"

"Call me Megan," she used her telekinesis and handed me a bowl "Do you know how to mashed potatoes?" Um. No.

"Yeah." how hard could it be? Right? I mean Amanda had done it a few times before.

Wrong. I started to mash them with the banana masher then at some point when I had managed to smash the potato in to a flat thing I add the salt it. I looked at and looked at the picture in the recipe book. They were significantly different. Oh well that's ok I'm sure it's photo shopped. I turned to Megan and showed her the supposed mash potatoes. "I confess I haven't made mash potatoes before, I'm sorry." I said as Megan looked at the slop I made. She smiled. I wasn't scolded about wasting food or about me not saying the truth.

"That's OK. There is only three of us anyway we don't need that much food tonight." I nodded and cleaned out the bowl then my curiosity hit me.

"Megan? Does Superboy have a name for civilian use?"

"No. I don't think so... he doesn't really talk to me so I don't know."

"Oh. Where is he from? I mean you're from Mars."

"I think you should ask Superboy about that I don't think he likes talking about his past."

"I can understand that." I said I was not one to talk about opening up. She smiled at me.

"I don't mind telling you about me if you want." I nodded and listen as she told me about how she had stowed away on her uncle's, Martian Manhunter's, ship and came to earth and joined the team. By the time dinner was done she had long since finish with her story and we had moved on to the topic of her reading minds. She told me she only uses her powers on the bad guys I nodded that was good I guess.

Superboy joined us for dinner and we both ate in silence while Megan talked about giving me a tour in the morning or something. Once dinner was done I excused myself and slowly walked into the room that I was assigned in a sense of deja vu. I closed the door and faced the bed. I fell in a tearful mess and collapsed in to the twin bed. I choked my sobs in to a pillow as each thought of Amanda and Lukas replayed again and again. Each tear fell yet I felt I was not crying for their loss of life but mine. My loss of the time with them as a family. The greatest game of house. I was their Phoebe their little girl but I was a replacement but maybe if they had survived I would be their little girl if I just kept on trying maybe the would have realized that I could patch that hole in their hearts. Though that was ridiculous, I was never their Phoebe nor could I even begin to compensate for her. It was a burden they had trapped me under, the burden I wanted to be angry with them yet I can't because oddly enough I forgive them. The darkness swallowed me into sleep and I only to willingly accepted to fall into a deep slumber.

I don't know how to make mashed potatoes and that would most probably be my attempt so you all get cookies instead! **:**D Thanks for reading but please review it is important to 129's story that you do!

From: PensiveAybss 


	3. Vents

**To Readers:**

This is my first story on Fanfiction and I would appreciate reviews. Keep in mind that these reviews are read by others so if you have any dislike or have a question PM me. I also request that you don't swear or use any vulgar language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters.

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

**P.S.** I'm sorry for the long wait it's been crazy on this side of the screen. Also I will be choosing 129's name for civilian purposes soon maybe the next chapter if you have any ideas just PM me.

To guest reader 2: I know my grammar sucks, I working on it though!:)

To piggythelaw: Me too! XD

* * *

I awoke to the eggshell white walls of my new room. I got up and looked at the clock, the only thing on the barren walls. It was 4 in the morning, just like normal, Amanda had always made sure I awoke at this hour. She was an early bird and often became bored in the early hours of the morning so I was an early bird. I did my regular routine and went out of my room to see nobody was awake yet. As silence enveloped me and boredom was creeping dangerously close I decided to explore the cave. After becoming lost twice and finding odd assortments of common rooms and an exercise gym I went down another hallway where I found the library. It wasn't the biggest library but for all I knew it was. When I was younger Lukas had a shelf full of fiction books. Once Amanda had gone to bed he would come in to my room and read me a story, till one day all those books were gone. Amanda hated fiction; non-fiction was her entire world so non-fiction became my world as well. I picked one and sat in one of the chairs provided.

I jumped up three feet in the air when the sound of Megan's voice dragged me back from, the story of Pinocchio. I wanted to tear each and every page and rearrange the story till the moral actually meant something. "Phoebe, there you are, I was looking all over for you! It's breakfast time." My stomach agreed.

"Please don't call me that, 129 is my given name."

"Sure, so what were you reading, you seemed really in to that book." The fact was I had read it a couple of times, cover to cover, upside down and right side up, backwards and forwards and somehow I still didn't understand it.

"Nothing interesting. What's for breakfast?" Megan blabbered on after that, all the way till the end of breakfast. When Black Canary came and asked me to come with her to the counseling room.

We sat across from each other in uncomfortable silence. She started with the simple stuff and what I didn't want to talk about that was ok I just had to answer each question truthfully. An hour later she had asked a total of five questions. (Starting with my escape from Cadmus.)

"Do you regret deceiving Lukas and Amanda in thinking you was Phoebe." What was she talking about?

"Amanda knew I was just a clone. She asked me to and I obeyed."

"That's not answering the question."

"I know." I didn't like where this conversation was going, was she going to punish me? I didn't answer the question. I hung my head down and waited for the reprimand that was bound to come.

"I think that's enough for today we will get back this though," I looked up confused, "I bet Miss Martian would like to show you around some more. Unfortunately you will have to stay inside but when we are certain Cadmus isn't looking here anymore there is beach near by. I think you might enjoy that.

"Thank you." I said and left the room into the kitchen where Superboy and Megan were talking. They hadn't noticed me yet. I slipped past them and to the training room. I went straight to the punching bag and started the routine Amanda had started to teach me not so long ago.

Dick Grayson had not woken up long ago. That was the joy of summer, you didn't have to do homework before patrol, nor did you have to awaken before the early morning hour of seven. He stretched and rolled over to look outside his window.

Last mission with the team was to say the most pretty boring except for that girl they saved. He had hacked the bat computer left and right but only found out she was the legal daughter of a well-known scientists, who had disappeared more than nine years ago, and a mechanic who had also disappear after working with Cadmus. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something strange about the alleged daughter of the scientist and mechanic, despite the fact that Cadmus agents for no apparent reason were chasing her. Neither Batman nor Bruce had given him any prior knowledge as to which this girl was and showed no intention of giving it up either. "Master Dick?" The old but ever agile butler Alfred said as he crossed into the teen's room.

"Yeah Alfred?"

"Master Bruce wishes to speak some matters with you. He said to come down to his office after lunch."

Perhaps he spoke to soon.

Bruce Wayne sat in his office waiting patiently for his protégé. His detective's mind raced. Fact: Amanda had left Gothem about ten years ago. What she had done for the last nine years of that were somewhat unknown to the Batman.

The first year she had spent in Washington with her boyfriend his daughter. Then she dropped off the face of the earth nothing, any pictures or video in any store or street in the country of her were non-existent. it was the same with the daughter, Phoebe. Her boyfriend however had stayed in Happy Harbor since that time. He had received many short calls from Amanda asking him to take care of Phoebe if anything should happen to her. She had said that a signal would be shown on his GPS one day. That day so happened to be yesterday. The Team was sent out to the signal origin and they had come back with the girl Phoebe, or her clone to be exact. Bruce was thrown back in to his office when his ward came into the office.

* * *

July 22 (On wikipedia it said the date for the cobra mission was on July 22 however in the episode it was supposedly June 22 but that's to confusing for me so I am just going to use the dates as provided.)

* * *

Lunch had happened ages ago but still I was starving. I would have headed to the kitchen but that's where the undermined couple hung out. It was only a matter of time before they were together and interrupting them seemed rude. Even for the starving hunger in my stomach. I weighed my options carefully. I could go to the storeroom and grab a snack but that still ran the risk of Megan or Superboy seeing me, or I could go to the kitchen like a normal person. I snorted at the last one, normal. I'm anything but normal, says the clone that lives with Superheroes with superpowers. My stomach grumbled again. I groaned quietly and began to walk to the kitchen when I noticed the vent in my room. It was small but just big enough I could crawl through comfortably. A small but unmistakable grin appeared on my face. I could get my snacks from the storeroom and not bother the team. I took out my bag and grabbed the screwdriver from the small tool kit Amanda had packed for me. Once the vent was opened I crawl into the complicated maze of the ventilation system.

_"Robin B01"_ the zeta tube said in the monotone female voice, which you would regularly find in an airport. Robin walked in ready for the new mission that Batman had tipped him off about in their meeting today as well as a certain orphaned clone now under the Justice League's guardianship. She wouldn't be joining today's mission. Robin couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment. He had wanted to see her skills that had convinced the Justice League of being her guardian. Although he wouldn't put it pass Bruce to not have told them anything at all.

The rest of the team had gathered in the kitchen where there was Megan, Superboy, Aqualad, and KF had surrounded the median countertop. "So, babe did you make any of your amazing cookies for m- I mean us, today?" Megan blushed as Wally leaned in towards her, grinning. Robin laughed alerting every one of his presence. His best friend was hopeless. " Team report for mission."

* * *

"Team Report for mission." I jumped and hit my head on the cold metal ceiling of the vent. I sighed; Batman sure knew how to creep up on anyone, anywhere! Grumbling I came to two air ways the store-room had to be down one of these I chose the left and from there on I was lost. I tried kicking one of the ventilation doors but the last one I saw wouldn't budge and yelling for help but no one heard me.

It would be hours till the Team comes back and maybe even a day to notice I'm gone. Would they even look for me? What would happen if they never found me? Tears came to my eyes as helplessness took over. Tired and hungry I sat down and curled my knees to my chest as a cold blast of concentrated air blew throughout the vents. I shivered and added cold to the list.

* * *

Robin listened to Batman's lecture and debriefing and went to the showers. Robin came out to find Megan in a panic, Wally had already left, Conner had fallen asleep on the couch, and Kaldur was trying to calm Megan down. "What's going on?"

Kaldur sent him a look , 'if I knew I would tell you.'

"Robin! Have you seen her?"

"Who?"

" I can't find her! What if they got her..." Megan went on and on, while Robin found Black Canary in her Office.

Once he had escorted Black Canary he walked to his room and changed in to a clean Robin suit and mask when he heard a banging.

"Thump!" It echoed off of what sounded like metal. Robin waited till it happened again. "Thump!" It was coming from the vent. Like any detective he decided to investigate. Downloading the blue prints for the ventilation system, Robin crept his why towards the banging.

* * *

I grew cold fast and shivers turned to trembling and then to violent shaking. I would sometimes kick the side of the vent. I wanted to sleep most of all but I crawled towards a more lighted passageway then stopped as a wave of exhaustion and hunger (mostly hunger) took over me. I closed my eyes till I heard that name. "Phoebe!" It sounded like Lukas calling for me. As if Amanda had finished making dinner and I had dreamt the whole thing about their deaths. I felt the vibrations of light footfalls and soon a light danced about my face. "Hey? Can you hear me Phoebe? Wake up."

"Lukas?" I knew it wasn't him but I had the hope that maybe ...

* * *

I opened my eyes to an R logo. I squirmed and rolled from Robin's arms and landed in a defensive crouch. A dizzy spell hit and I fell to the ground once again. "Ow." Robin grinned.

"Nice of you to wake up once I carried you all the way back."

"Huh?" I looked around to see a lighted room down to my left. "Thanks." I said to my supposed savior and started to turn down the metal passage when my legs failed. I fell backwards into the dark hallway behind me. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me forward and I opened my eyes that I had closed waiting for the impact of the floor.

* * *

Robin almost let go of 129 when her eyes opened and shined like two blue flashlights. "What's with your eyes?"

"Huh?" 129 stomped on the ground put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?" She glared into Robin's domino mask rancor filled her voice. Questions, she hated them. Twisty winding words that half the time had no answer. Such like now, 129 knows her eyes glow in the dark; she knows what this vigilante detective means, but why? That she doesn't know she can't answer only Cadmus the one who seems to have every answer just like Amanda.

"I just meant do you know that your eyes glow in the dark?" Robin put on his charm face and waited for an answer.

* * *

I almost growled in frustration first he was helping me; now I'm on trail about my damn, forsaken, glow in the dark eyes. "Yes I know, thank you for the help bye now." I yelled. Fires of rage boiled inside me as I walked out of his room and down the hall to mine. I did not get far in that stupid maze of vents. "Errgh!" I growled to my pillow as I punched it to feathers.

Why was I even mad? It wasn't a big deal; he was just trying to help and was curious. Anyone would be. I groaned I would have to apologize and explain how I wasn't sure. Amanda hated that. Whenever I wasn't sure what to do or say in training. If it was important she would threaten to kick me out. Robin is Batman's protégé, he probably will kick me out and Cadmus will find me and I will be finished!

I got out of my bed and walked back and knocked on Robin's door. No answer. I knocked again. The door stayed unresponsive. "129!" Megan came down the hall flying at me, "There you are! I looked everywhere for you! Canary too!" she hugged my awkwardly pining my arms. "Your freezing, come on I make some hot chocolate and you are going to tell me where you were." Now that I thought about it I felt frigid and hot chocolate and my in my gut began to sound nice, even with the multimillion questionnaire Megan was going to give to me. As Megan led me to the kitchen I began to remember that I was suppose to apologize to Robin!

"Megan, do you know where Robin is?" she gave me the 'your not leaving till I get an explanation' look, "I promise I'll come back and have some hot chocolate and answer all your questions it's just you see I really did something wrong and I have to apologize before..." Megan cut me off.

"I see, but Robin already left. I think he will be back tomorrow. You can say you're sorry when he comes back now," Megan launched into the questionnaire. At some point so did Canary and three cups of coco later I fell asleep, exhausted.

I bolted upright. Panting, with cold sweat beginning to drip down my back I grab my clothes and take a shower. I let the sting of the hot water rain down on me;w waking me up and getting away from the dream I can never remember. I changed and sat on my bed. Someone must have carried me back from the kitchen to here. It's four in the morning I'm always up now, no one else is, I should go back to sleep. I should actually train like every morning but I feel as if ten bricks are on my chest and everything seemed a little desk in this room has pencils and paper. I walk to the desk and an idea sprung into my head and I began to write.

* * *

**What is she writing?**Review and find out next time!

In other news I'm super sorry if the next chapter is also delayed.=)

Have a wonderful day,

PensiveAbyss


End file.
